Herbology
by VirKatJol
Summary: John stumbles into some strange weeds and aeryn helps him find a cure. set in S2ish. Not safe for work. Not even a little.


Title: Herbology

Author: Virkatjol

Rating: NC-17 - I'm no joking around this time.

Summary: John stumbles into the wrong sorts of weeds and Aeryn helps him with the cure. Set earlier in the series. S2 maybe.

Disclaimer: Not mine. I think John and Aeryn don't mind me playing with them though.

A/N: This started out as something I dreamt. I wish My dream kept following this path but I woke up. LAME I KNOW. Dedicated to Dizzydame, Valhallalilly, Karen_b and Faeriehallie.

The sound reminded her of that time the gaskin had wiggled loose on her prowler - a low keening, like something was dying - very painfully. Aeryn was talking to Pilot when he announced that the module was back. John had been out, exploring, doing something completely useless, but he said he needed to do it. She hadn't argued but now she needed some help with the defense screen.

As much as she hates asking for help in most cases John knows more about the technology than she does so he'll probably be able to repair it faster. So she left Pilot and headed down to his quarters.

Now she's trying to place the strange sound. "John?" There's a pause in the noise so she calls for him again. She dislikes the worry that she hears in her own voice. The human can't take care of himself most of the time. The task has fallen into her hands.

"Go away, Aeryn."

He sounds miserable. Her feet automatically pick up their pace to a jog and she slides around the corner into his cell. He's laying on the floor - curled slightly into a fetal position. His hands are in front of him, she can see slight movement in them but isn't sure the reason. He's facing away from the door making it impossible to analyze.

"What the frell, Crichton?" He jumps at the sound of how close she is. She's kneeling beside him now.

"You don't follow directions well. Do you know that?"

She just shakes her head and puts a hand on his shoulder. He's burning up. Like fire is racing just beneath the surface of his skin. "Not when you're hurt."

He moans. The sound is not quite like when he's injured.

"Aeryn… really…" He tries to resist her but her hands on him feel like nothing he's ever felt. "It's not what you think, oh fuck…" She's slipping her palm down over his chest and she presses him onto his back. Every touch is heightened, his own hands don't give this much pleasure. "I don't know what I walked into…"

She takes one look at him when she gets him prone on his back and knows. He's sweaty and twitchy and every place her hand inspects seems to make it worse. Her eyes travel from his head downwards. His pupils are dilated and his biceps are flexed, his stomach is contracting and then she gets to the reason. The cause of most everything else.

"Stonicha weed." Her eyes travel along his cock. Hard. Stiff. Needy. "Did you reduce fluid levels yet?"

He can't even speak. Frelling Aeryn Sun just asked him if he'd come yet. Surprisingly, with the way she's looking at him now, the answer is no. Her eyes are like fire licking at his erection. His hard on that won't fucking go away. All he can do is moan.

"I'm going to take that as a no. How long have you been hard?"

"So clinical, Ms. Sun." John tries to joke but his predicament is making breathing harder. Everything harder. "Since I climbed into my module down on the planet."

"That trip is a little under an arn…" She's tugging his pants and boxers free of his body and he can't protest. All he can do is watch as her palm closes around his cock.

"Is that bad?" He croaks the words as the tug and pull of her hand make him lose his breath. Aeryn Sun is jerking him off and all he can do is thank whatever God made him walk into that patch of weeds. She's concentrating, her lip is between her teeth as she watches her handy work. He isn't sure if he's better off watching her face or her hand.

After a moment, John can't watch either his eyes close and he lets the feeling take him over. She's speeding up. Every tug is pulling more pleasure from his dick. The coolness of her fingers around the incredible heat of his cock amps the enjoyment. He's leaking pre-cum in a consistent stream and it's lubricating her fingers. Slicking her palm against him and it's too much but not enough all at once.

"It could be…" He's already forgotten that he asked a question. "That weed is used in pagan rituals. Sexual ones. If the man doesn't reach orgasm a few times before it grows too strong it can be bad."

All he took from that sentence was 'a few times' and 'bad'. "Shit, Aeryn, what's the special time window?" He groans as her mouth covers the head of his cock. He's leaking, dripping and can feel how flared it is. She suckles and licks and he opens his eyes to take in the view of Aeryn Sun's mouth on his dick. The sounds of her suckling and the soft swipe of her tongue are driving him head on towards climax. He cracks an eyelid and It's all he needs to come - the vision of her lips working his cock.

She's swallowing. She's fucking swallowing his come. John's orgasm surges at the thought and his hips buck into her mouth. It doesn't dislodge her though and she keeps taking him in. The heated thick fluid washes back over him before she can take another swallow. Her throat contracts around the head of his erection and he spends the last of his come against the roof of her mouth.

"Baby?" He's out of breath when his orgasm wanes. His cock is still rock hard though and he has an awful feeling about it all. "How bad?" His eyes are squeezed shut, her mouth is still gently sucking on him.

She releases him and starts licking at the shaft. He smells like sex and come and heat, she feels so much heat and it almost burns her.

"I think you're going to be fine. But only if I can get you off again." She grins as he swears and goes back to running her lips and tongue all over his erection. Her body clenches thinking about his organ inside her. He's built as generously as some of the Peacekeeper's she's recreated with. Maybe humans aren't inferior in every way?

The feeling isn't as urgent as before. Not as immediate. It's still there, something that he's never felt before - being sated after climax for a minute and then needing another.

John's hand reaches for her as her lips brush the underside of his cock. She's tracing the vein and learning all the places that make him jerk in her hand. He has a need to connect more with her. She's so clinical about everything, but this is much more than just relief to him. He's a little bit more attracted to her every waking micron. A little bit more in love. The fact that her mouth is exploring his his penis isn't helping him control any of those feelings.

So now his hand is on her thigh, the leather is warm and pliable and he squeezes his fingers into the tight muscle there. She's trembling slightly under his palm and it makes him realize that she's not as unaffected as she'd like him to believe. Oh, Aeryn, so good at playing the straight man. The one with no feelings. He lets his hand wander higher. The leather on the inside of her thigh is a bit more worn and he rubs, digging, massaging into the flesh.

It feels good to her and she can't contain the moan that escapes her mouth. His erection jolts against her hand as the vibrations travel through her and her legs spread further apart. She has one place she wants his hand. She's praying that he won't make her ask. For once, John Crichton, just do it. She knows it's in his plan, his fingers are just millimeters from her heat. She's throbbing for attention. She can feel he slickness against her leather.

All the signs are pointing him towards the fact that his fingers against her cunt will be okay in her book. So he tugs on her thigh and she inches closer to him. Now there is room to move, without dislodging his cock. She's still working him with her mouth. The second orgasm, despite the influence of the weed, is going to take longer. Which is fine by him.

His fingers slip up the final distance. He lets his pointer trace the seam of her pants. From the top point where the leather is stitched until he can't reach any further. When he brings his finger back upwards he adds more pressure and is rewarded with the buck of her hips. A couple more times he traces back and forth and then cups her sex with his hand and presses upwards with the heel. She's feeling it now because there's a gasp and her head pulls away from his cock to take in the pleasure that he's bringing her now.

Suddenly it's not enough for her. She's backing up and pulling her pants off.

"Do you want me to frell you?" She's panting after the words and by god, he knows that she wants him to want it.

And he does. But not… not like this, not with her - like this. "I do, Aeryn…" She's making her way to straddle him and take his cock into her sheath when he stops her. "But I don't want it to be like this."

The expressions on her face go quickly from confusion to hurt to anger. "Why does it matter?" The words are harsh, filled with disappointment and the sting of what she thinks he means.

There's no reason to expect her to truly understand his reasons, at least, not yet, but he gives them anyway. "You mean more to me then a quick frell to expel a toxin."

It gives her pause and she moves back to the side. The hand she's holding his cock with never leaves though, never stops stroking. She's still on task, making sure he's going to be safe, no matter what the cost to herself.

"Recreation doesn't have to mean anything." She seems sort of convinced. Her bottom lip slips between her teeth and she shrugs after a microt. She's willing to take anything at this point. Her body is needy and her own fingers work well but when there's an option for another person's, well, that's always nicer. She clasps his hand in hers and brings him back to her center, back to the place she needs him.

John's happy she doesn't press him for more. He's sure it's because she doesn't want to be pushed into discussing emotions, but it doesn't matter. "It does for me." She's opening her mouth to dispute him. "At least when it comes to you."

All he gets is a raised eyebrow and a tiny grin that she quickly hides by taking his erection back between her lips. The discussion is over. The hard suck she gives while withdrawing puts a exclamation point on it.

With no time to be idle, he starts to explore her folds. She's as warm as he's ever felt her right now. Slicked with her juices and so ready to fuck. He explores slowly, wanting to enjoy himself. The urgency in his groin is getting easier to ignore as he concentrates more on her pleasure. He lets his finger slip along her labia and rub up and around her slit. He knows where her clit is, it's large and swollen and ready for him to play, but he just teases it lightly before moving back.

He finds her opening and slowly teases her entrance, circling and just barely dipping in until her hips are begging for more - rocking against his hand, and her moans are making it harder to ignore his own needs. He finally lets his middle finger push inside her and he just holds it there, buried deeply, and waits. She doesn't give him much time to just enjoy the clamping of her muscles around him. Aeryn starts to fuck his hand. She maneuvers herself around more so she can balance over his thighs with her forearm and still keep a hold of his cock as she frells his finger.

There is a need inside her that he can feel from the tip of his cock to the tip of his finger. She requires more and he gives it to her, adding a second finger on her next stroke. He lets his thumb move upwards and finds her clitoris. The swollen bud is eager for his attention and it makes her still. She wants him to choose the pace now, Aeryn Sun just handed him the reins and he's so shocked that for a moment he freezes. But her mew of frustration brings him out of it and he starts on his mission to bring her off.

"Aeryn, baby, you feel so good." The words feel silly and trite as they leave him but he has to say it. He has to tell her. Because he can't say he loves her. Even if he does - it's too soon. For both of them. But her mouth is doing fantastic things to his dick and her insides are milking his fingers. Nothing that he utters after that makes a bit of sense. He just keeps working his thumb against her. Pressing the little organ to the side and rubbing on only the left, then the right. Then he just lightly touches the tip and slowly slides the protective skin back. His mouth waters imagining her flavor. Her scent is intoxicating and the thought of tasting her - burying his head between her thighs until she comes against his lips - makes his cock jerk.

Never again will she label humans inferior in every area. His hand is doing exquisite things to her cunt. He knows instinctually how to stroke her and her body is climbing rapidly towards orgasm. The little flick over the head of her clit on every short stroke of his thumb makes her insides melt and hips twitch. She's so wet, is all she can think as she clamps her thighs together around his hand. She needs him to stay deep right now.

If he was any other man, if he was a peacekeeper, she would have ignored his wishes and taken his cock into her body. She would have ridden his thick organ until she cried out with pleasure. But for some reason she didn't want that. Well, she wanted it, but not if he didn't think it was right. It's never been important before now. So why the change? The analysis ends when his thumb does rapid, small circles with the perfect pressure.

John knows there's not much time left. Even though they're not one with any sort of traditional methods at the moment he still has a desire to come together. He cock is becoming much more insistent and he can feel his balls bunching again. They're ready to explode soon. Aeryn Sun's mouth won't be denied his essence for much longer. He knows when he finds the right rhythm for her. Her breath catches around him and she loses her concentration.

He holds the tempo, despite the cramp that's developing in his wrist. Despite the way his body is trying to claim all his attention for it's own climax. He won't let up, not yet. Her noises sound choked against the tip of his cock. He's so deep in her mouth and he knows this isn't the first time she's given a blowjob. A twinge of jealousy shoots through him before being relaxed by a more powerful throb of pleasure follows. She's matching his cadence and it feels like they're doing this together. With each other instead of to each other.

The realization that they've sort of merged makes John unable to hold back. The head of his dick is flared and ready against the roof of her mouth and he lets out a choked sob of warning.

Aeryn hears his strangled plea and she sucks harder. The first splash of come hits hard against her throat and she holds it in her mouth for a moment until he's spurting again. She swallows now, enjoying the taste. His hand jerks up into her as if he can't control himself any longer. That thought sends Aeryn tumbling into her own orgasm. She's lost in her pleasure for a second and some of his semen leaks from her mouth. She's spasming around his fingers and his thumb won't quit as it helps her ride out her climax.

A flex of his fingers sets her off when he hits that spot, the one that's inside her, the one she rarely can reach herself. Her head flies back and luckily she's not clamped sucking hard on him just then. She can't control her bodies reaction and the next shot of come hits her chin before she can put him back where he's supposed to be. He does it again, but this time she's ready. Aeryn still jerks in pleasure but doesn't lose his cock this time. Her orgasm is already waning but he keeps begging for more from her body. And, apparently, it won't deny him and she's coming again.

"Crichton…" His last name sounds wrong to her brain, what's left of it. "John. Frell… John…" The words are little more than a moan at that point as she sits up and leans back to let him direct her through her second orgasm. He's stroking that spot and she's just letting him do anything. Trusting him to know what she needs.

The pressure is leaving his erection. Finally softening. "That's it baby. Show me how it feels good." He follows the rhythm of her body, letting it dictate her needs to him and soon she's hissing because it's too much and he's pulling his fingers free of her. She's so tight, clamping on him.

Her eyes open and she looks at his cock. "Good." Even after the prognosis she leans down and licks at him again. She cleans up anything that dripped free of her mouth. If he hadn't just come twice he can't imagine anything would have prevented his penis from responding. "We took care of that in time."

John isn't sure what protocol calls for in this situation. His hand is covered in her juices and she's reaching for her pants. "Wait…" She'll never go for it. "Lie here, with me, for a bit?" He wants to make it a demand but those never get that far with Aeryn plus part of him wants her to want it too.

Everything about her appears conflicted. As if she's fighting some internal battle with herself - everything she wants now versus everything she's been told she's supposed to want, or not want as the case may be.

"Why?"

The way her eyes gleam and her lips twist tells him that she needs a reason. A good one. Unfortunately the only ones he has have to do with feelings and human things she wouldn't like. "It's just something… I want…" He lets out a growl of frustration at his inability to sell the idea to her.

"Okay." She's got an arm wrapped around his torso and her head pillowed on his shoulder before he's even sure that he's won.

Sometimes he wonders if he gives her too little credit. Or maybe she's right and humans really are inferior. She's got him figured out - to a T.

Or maybe two orgasms makes the radiant Aeryn Sun want to snuggle as well. He just made the suggestion his so she was able to hide the fact that she wanted it as well.

He's sure he'll never know. Well, at least not yet.

The End


End file.
